Ultimatum
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Bella et Edward sont les meilleurs amis, Jacob demande à Bella de choisir. Je suis nul en résumé, song fic...


Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fiction donc j'espère ne pas trop me ramasser et attend avec impatience votre avis sur cet essaie... Bonne lecture!

Edward POV

**Elle voulait me voir. Chose plutôt rare vu que son copain la laissait rarement sortir. Apparemment il c'était passé quelque chose, on avait rendez-vous au starbucks du qui faisait l'angle de la 16****ème****. J'étais en avance de cinq minutes je décidais donc de m'installé en l'attendant et passait commande de deux white moka. Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard essoufflée.**

- Salut ! _Elle s'installa._

- Salut, alors que se passe t-il ? _Cela faisait deux ans que je jouais le rôle de son meilleur ami, avec brio. Mais ce n'était qu'un rôle._

- Merde Edward j'en peux plus ! Jacob m'a encore pris la tête à propos de toi. Il me demande sans arrêt de choisir entre notre amitié et lui. Sa fait un an qu'on est ensemble et quatre mois que c'est la même histoire !

- Il finira par comprendre Bella, ça lui passera. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en embrouille avec. _Le fait qu'elle souligne notre amitié me fît mal mais je ne voulais que son bonheur._

- C'est incroyable la façon dont tu me soutiens ! Je ne peux pas rêver meilleur ami.

-Merci ça me va droit au cœur. _Pire que ça il venait d'éclater en mille, nos mokas arrivèrent._

- En plus tu me connais si bien ! J'ai vraiment trop de chance. _Dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire timide. _

**Elle se mise à boire son moka, lorsqu'elle releva la tête il resta de la mousse blanche au dessus de sa lèvre. Tendrement je me permis de lui essuyer la lèvre avec mon pouce, traînant légèrement plus que nécessaire. Je priais le bon dieu pour qu'elle n'ait rien remarquée et de mon geste trop intime et du trouble que s'en suivit alors. Ses yeux se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur mes lèvres, ou était-ce mon imagination, et je me reculais.**

- Depuis le temps, encore heureux que je connaisse tes goûts ! _Je me mis à rire d'un rire sans joie_

- Ouaip c'est bien vrai ! Elle regarda alors le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, c'est Jacob. Il s'excuse. Tant pis je répondrais après. Remarque moi aussi je connais tes goûts ! Comme j'aurais aimé que Jacob soit un peu plus comme toi…

- C'est-à-dire ? _La discussion semblait prendre une tournure plus passionnante._

- Bah qu'il me connaisse et me comprenne comme toi. Qu'il m'apporte autant de soutient et de fidélité…

- Fidélité ?_ Ce mot me fit tiquer._

- C'est rien petit moment de déprime.

- Je te connais Bella, que se passe t-il ? _Elle semblait mal à l'aise, hésita puis souffla._

- Il m'a trompée. Une fois Edward. Avec une fille lors d'une soirée organisée par son équipe de foot. Soirée à laquelle j'avais refusée de me rendre.

- Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ? J'aurais une copine comme toi jamais je ne lui ferais ça ! Putain mais il est trop con ! Gâcher sa vie avec toi, ne pas voir à quel point tu es magnifique et merveilleuse. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il va perdre et aussi le fait de ne pas se rendre compte à quelle point ça te blesse, j'en suis malade.

**Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. C'est vrai que je m'étais laissé emporté, je n'avais pas l'habitude de dénigrer Jacob de la sorte. Quand je vis des rougeurs sur ses joues et son regard insistant je me remémorais à vitesse accélérée notre conversation et laissait échapper un :**

-…putain. _Je me demandais si elle avait entendue ce mot et entendu et compris tout mon discours._

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas du bien comprendre. Tu as dit que j'étais magnifique et merveilleuse ?

**Je soufflais un bon coup. On y était. Elle avait tout entendu et tout compris. Je n'en pouvais simplement plus de lui mentir, je devais lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute.**

- Oui je l'ai dit et je le pense.

- Heu merci c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral. _Elle rougissait davantage._

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Bella. Ce n'est pas pour te remonter le moral, je le pense. Je t'aime et j'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est avec lui. Savoir que tu l'as choisit, alors que j'en meurs d'envie, et qu'en plus il te fait du mal m'est insupportable…

**J'entendis alors retentir la mélodie « un coup tu m'aimes un coup tu m'aime plus » et je compris qui était en train d'appeler.**

- S'il te plait Bella répond moi ! _J'étais terrorisé par sa future réaction. Elle se contenta de décroché, elle acquiesça, raccrocha et me tourna le dos en murmurant un « ce n'est pas possible, ça fait trop mal »_

**C'est dingue ça ! Je venais de lui dire en face que je l'aimais, elle avait décroché son téléphone puis elle était partie sans rien dire. Je payais les mokas et montait en vitesse dans ma voiture. Une musique me défila alors.**

_**Soumet moi au détecteur de mensonge **_

_**Si tu ne crois pas à mes je t'aime**_

_**Si tu doute des larmes que j'éponge**_

_**Avant de t'avouer les poèmes**_

_**Que je t'écris des profondeurs de mes larmes**_

_**Devenues grises depuis les flots de mon âme**_

_**C'était ça ! Bella ne me croyait pas. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vu fixer mes lèvres ! J'en étais sur j'allais enfin toucher le bonheur.**_

_**Soumet moi au détecteur de mensonge**_

_**Découvre en moi la peur de te perdre**_

_**Chaque fois que ce renégat s'arrange**_

_**Pour que tu aies le sourire aux lèvres**_

_**Il fait la pluie et le beau temps dans ta tête**_

_**Mais quelque soit le prix qu'il paiera je suis prêt à surenchérir**_

**C'était bien vrai ça. Jacob faisait ses sourires et ses larmes mais je voulais me battre. Après tout je pouvais bien me brûler les ailes si je pouvais atteindre le ciel. Je décidais de ma laisser réfléchir et de ne lui envoyer un texto que le soir.**

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**J'ai des patchs pour la douleur**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs **_

_**Je suis prêt à surenchérir**_

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**J'ai des patchs pour la douleur**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs**_

**Oui j'étais prêt à souffrir pour elle aucun doute là-dessus. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi afin de clarifier tout cela. Mettre au point dans ma tête ce que je lui dirais tout à l'heure.**

_**Soumet moi au détecteur de mensonge**_

_**Découvre les journées, les semaines**_

_**Que je passe auprès de toi dans mes songes**_

_**Pour ajouter des lignes aux poèmes**_

_**Que je t'écris des profondeurs de mes larmes**_

_**Devenues grises depuis les flots de mon âme**_

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**J'ai des patchs pour la douleur**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs **_

_**Je suis prêt à surenchérir**_

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**J'ai des patchs pour la douleur**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs**_

**Finalement je me décidais à l'appeler. Après tout mieux valait ne rien risquer avec Jacob si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. On ne s'envoyait jamais de message. On s'appelait seulement. Je paniquais et si elle ne décrochait pas ?**

- Allo ? _Elle semblait hésitante en répondant._

- Euh Bella, je voulais te dire pour tout à l'heure… _Je me sentais mal et avait envie de vomir_

- Non c'est bon Edward je préfère savoir. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais…

- Ne t'inquiet pas je comprends parfaitement bien. _Je le savais elle ne m'aime pas de la même façon sa voix était devenue douloureuse en évoquant ce sujet._

- Ah bon ? J'en doute ! _Sa voix était tranchante, glaciale._

- Si. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça ni à exiger une réponse de toi je suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déranger et espère que tu pourras oublier. Dit moi juste si nous pourrons comme même rester amis comme avant?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible Edward. _Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une gifle. J'avais tout perdu._ Enfin, tout dépend de ta réponse…

- Je t'écoute… _Je tremblais littéralement. Je devais me préparé ma santé mentale passait par cette réponse. Si Bella restait amie avec moi je pouvais m'en sortir sinon…_

- Je te propose quelque chose. Soit on reste amis avec moins de contact et de complicité_, je soufflais peu importe le degré d'affection cela me suffisait,_ soit je remets notre amitié en cause en tentant quelque chose avec toi. _Son ton hésitant me permis de me ressaisir_.

- Et Jacob ?_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça._

- Jacob…j'entendis les larmes dans sa voix, est partie avec la fille de l'autre soir. Il m'a trompée qu'une fois comme il me l'a dit. Mais il n'avait pas précisé que ce n'était toujours pas fini...

**J'entendis le téléphone tombé et Bella pleurée. Son appartement était situé même pas à deux minutes à pied de chez moi. Je m'y rendis en courant et entrait chez elle pour la trouver prostrée sur le sol en pleurs. Sans hésiter je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans le salon en l'asseyant sur le canapé. La TV diffusait des clips je remarquais alors le titre de la chanson actuelle « Franc jeu, Medhy Custos » et montait le volume.**

- C'est cette musique qui m'a décidé à t'appeler. _Lui dis-je timidement._

_**Je te prépare un virement digne du plus riche des amants**_

_**Equivalant en sentiments à mille rivières de diamants**_

_**Soumet moi au détecteur de mensonge**_

_**Si tu ne crois pas à mes je t'aime**_

_**Si tu doute des larmes que j'éponge**_

_**Avant de t'avouer les poèmes**_

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**Je suis prêt à surenchérir**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs**_

_**Oui à surenchérir**_

_**J'ai des caches dans mon cœur**_

_**J'ai des patchs pour la douleur**_

_**J'ai des liasses de fleurs **_

_**A surenchérir**_

_**Teste moi, teste moi, teste moi, **_

_**Essaye-moi si tu veux**_

_**Teste moi, teste moi, teste-moi**_

_**Essaye-moi si tu veux**_

_**Teste moi, teste moi, teste-moi**_

_**Essaye-moi si tu veux**_

_**Test moi, teste moi,**_

_**Si tu ne crois à mes je t'aime**_

**Je la regardais alors droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que mon choix était fait. Je ne lui ai juste pas précisé que je ferais absolument tout pour la gardée.**

- Tu as réfléchi. Je te préviens si cette histoire ne marche pas nous n'aurons plus aucuns contacts, cela me ferait trop mal…

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais moins de contacts et moins de complicité ? Parce que je t'aime Bella ?

-Non. Parce que moi je t'aime. _Chuchota t elle en rougissant._

**A ce moment je me penchais alors sur elle et l'embrassait pour mon plus grand bonheur. L'avoir près de moi était tout ce que j'avais voulu durant ces deux dernières années. Dès que sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne je compris enfin que je la connaissais depuis deux ans mais que mon âme la cherchait depuis toujours.**

_**Epilogue. **_

**Et voila deux ans que je filais le parfait amour avec Bella, enfin de mon point de vue. J'avais constamment peur de la perdre et ne la considérais donc pas comme acquise. En revanche elle savait parfaitement que je lui appartenais corps et âme et faisais de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Deux ans aujourd'hui que nous étions ensembles et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'étais nerveux mais c'était la seule preuve d'engagement durable que je pouvais lui soumettre sans craindre un refus. Nous n'avions emménagé ensemble que pratiquement après un an de relation tellement elle avait peur que notre histoire soit éphémère. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de la rejoindre je ne l'avais pas vu depuis hier soir car nos boulots respectifs nous empêchait de nous voir avant cinq ou six heures du soir.**

- Bonjour mon amour, _dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres,_ comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien et toi ? J'ai enfin réussit à décrocher le contrat que j'espérais. Du coup je nous ai pris une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça.

**Je pris un regard sombre et baissait les yeux en lui souhaitant toutes mes félicitation. J'avais peur à présent, peur de sa réaction. Elle remarqua évidement mon air absent, anxieux et soucieux. Son sourire commença à se faner.**

- Que se passe t-il Edward ? _Murmura t elle avec un air paniqué._

- Bella, avant de fêter quoi que ce soit il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

- De quoi ? _Demanda t elle le visage blême, elle se recula légèrement._

**Je savais que je lui faisais peur et m'en voulu aussitôt. Cependant je décidais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup le plus vite possible. Soit elle tenait à moi autant que moi à elle soit non. Dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas rester avec elle et faire comme si on s'aimait tous les deux à la folie.**

- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. _Elle acquiesça_. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux ans jour pour jour tu es une fille magnifique et merveilleuse. Je peux ajouter que tu es une excellente cuisinière, amante et amie, _je lui adressais un léger clin d'œil._ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi. Avant de t'avoir à mes côtés de façon plus personnel je pensais que je j'avais cherché ce moment durant deux ans mais je me rends compte que mon âme t'as cherché éternellement, _son visage se radoucit légèrement._ Bella je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, si tu partais de n'importe quelle façon je te suivrais, je t'appartient corps et âme depuis le début et en suis heureux. Simplement je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu, _je mis un genou à terre,_ acceptait de devenir ma femme.

**Elle recula sous le choc et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. J'allais me lever et partir avec le cœur déchirer en lambeau lorsqu'elle tomba à genou et sauta à mon coup.**

- J'attendais plus que ça pour être heureuse bien sûr que j'accepte. Je croyais que tu ne le ferais jamais ! Ce qui veut dire que tu veux aussi que je sois la mère de tes enfants ?

- Bien sur, _je pleurais à chaudes larmes_, si j'avais su ta réaction je me serais lancer plus tôt…

- Quand ?

- L'année dernière surement…  
- Non, quand comptes-tu avoir des enfants ?

- Chaque chose en son temps Bella, je ne veux pas te brusquer je sais à quelle point notre histoire est fusionnelle, c'était _ses propres mots que je lui répétais et elle le comprenait parfaitement vu son sourire : elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre,_ tellement fusionnelle que en cas de drame elle serait destructrice : quand tu seras prête je le serais aussi. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans six mois, dans six ans. Je t'aime.

- Aujourd'hui tu dis ?

**Sa voix semblait mystérieuse. Elle attrapa mes mains et me les serra. Je me voyais déjà commencer les essaies. Et allais me lever afin de l'entraîner sans attendre dans la chambre.**

- Et bien tu va être heureux d'apprendre alors que je suis enceinte de deux mois.

- Quoi ? _Mon visage se contracta légèrement._ _Elle me disait qu'elle voulait essayer dans deux mois ? Puis je compris devant son visage qui blanchissait._ Attends, attends, tu vas tomber enceinte dans deux mois ou tu es enceinte de deux mois ?

-Je le suis, là, maintenant.

**Ma main glissa sur son ventre et un énorme sourire envahi mes lèvres. Bella allait devenir ma femme et j'allais être père. J'en suis sur jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant été heureux et intérieurement je remerciais encore ce fameux Mardi 12 Octobre et la diffusion de cette musique, « Franc jeu ».**


End file.
